


A New Ghoul

by orphan_account



Series: Zenith [1]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Band Fic, Demons, Eventual Relationships, Gen, Gets spooky a little later, Initiation, No OFCs, Other, Plot Twists, Satanism, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A member of the congregation is chosen to fill in for bass in the band while Omega is gone.She soon discovers that Omega is not on break, but missing.





	1. The Meeting

   The halls of the Victorian-era building were quiet, still, and serene. The only sound that could be remotely deciphered from the hushed space was the echo of dripping water and distant tinkling of calming music most likely coming from one of the many rooms that filled the spacious mansion. Large stained glass windows depicting decades-old artwork of Satanic sigils lined the left side of the walls, allowing papery moonlight to fill the darkened hall and act as a white torch lighting the way. The brick flooring of the building shimmered in the light in the slightest, looking freshly mopped and free of any foreign prints. Neat, clean, perfect. Just how His Unholy Greatness wished of it to be. And of what He wished, His children and ever-so devoted congregation obliged with, of course.

   The wall adjacent to the windows was peppered with tapestries and picture frames of all shapes and sizes. Once again, showing important figures regarding to delightfully sinful Satanic imagery. Some depicting more devious acts than others. Yet, they were quite beautiful in a way. There was a certain flow to the artwork and hanging quotes that made the halls look all the more medieval, as if it resided centuries ago rather than present day. A comfortable space nonetheless in a way.

   But soon, the calm and stillness of the vast halls were broken momentarily, shadows began to flicker along the walls, accompanied by the muffled sound of rustling fabric and the tapping of boots and dress shoes on the stone floors. A large crowd of black hooded figures trudged into view, speaking or even thinking to look up or at each other strictly prohibited as they made their way towards their intended destination. Words need not be exchanged when the most important matters lay in the room beyond them. A large-cut man with broad shoulders led the crowd, the black candle he held in his hand casting a vast yellow glow that splashed upon the walls and floor as they moved.

   She stood amongst the crowd, twenty, thirty, maybe even forty of the black-clad individuals surrounding her every side. Her head tilted downwards as she averted her eyes from anyone whom dared tried to look upon her hidden face, and kept herself from gazing at anyone in turn. She watched as her freshly polished black dress shoes appeared and disappeared beneath the shadowy cloak she wore, making as little noise as possible as to not disturb anyone. A timid creature, she was, although the others were making quite the noise as they sauntered along the dimly lit path. Walking with this particularly large group made her feel small and vulnerable, as the other figures seemingly towered over her small stature. She felt at any moment she could dissappear amongst the sea of soft black and never be found again. Not that anyone would come look anyways; members of the humble congregation had no tight bonds with any other being. Sure, they talked among themselves, but no ‘true’ friendship really came of it. Companions such as pets, we're kept, maybe. But who's cat or dog would come looking for them if they were to not return?

   She shook the thought from her mind and stuffed her small, cold hands in the pockets of the cloak. She never realized how cold it was until now; outside their respective rooms, the mansion was deathly chilly. She took note of this when a wisps of white ‘mist’ escaped her nose everytime she exhaled. She never understood why the rest of the building was kept at such a low temperature outside of the congregation’s individual living quarters. Word amongst the group was that the infamous Ghouls enjoyed it that way, and that their generous Papa Emeritus only wanted His subordinates to be comfortable, as well as His wondrous clergy. She shivered.

   She'd only seen this Papa in the flesh once, and thay was when he was first initiated. He was a very mysterious, spooky man that kept to Himself. Being the third, and the younger brother of the last, He was also bubbly and made jokes, some qualities the previous leaders did not possess.

   The first, the Old One, was happy quite alot though. Smiling, often having a good time speaking with His children and still maintaining His rule. The second was a very cold and seemingly uncaring devil in His wake. He was even rumoured to have never been seen showing true emotion or smiling, being upset, etc. That may have been true, but He still kept His strict hierarchy in perfect order. A good leader, in simple terms.

   She knew all of this, yet had never met the previous successors. She only knew of the third Emeritus: the lenient one. She was glad to have not been present under the second’s rule though after hearing rumors of His trademark sinister demeanor.

   Her mind seized it's wondering thoughts once again as the crowd stopped in front of a doorway, the lead-man with the candle opening it and moving aside to allow the rest to enter. He peered at the others with eerie eyes as they walked past, his judging face obscured by the shadows under his hood. She kept her head down as she passed him, feeling his dark eyes bore into her. The man could have been impossibly shorter than her and she would still feel intimidated by his burning stare.

   Her tense shoulders calmed after walking through the doorway and she finally dared to look up, observing the room she'd only been in one other time. The roof was high, every wall studded with stained glass windows. Both sides of the room had sets of pew-like bleachers mostly for the congregation to be seated during ritual. Between the bleachers lay a long strip of velvet black carpet leading to a dimly lit altar. The long, wooden craft was decorated with unholy rosary beads and other such jewelry, burning blue and black candles of different sizes, chimes and bells, and parchment paper with sigils sloppily painted on.

   She inhaled deeply, her smokey-blue eyes fluttering shut for a moment as she breathed in the sweet scent of the incense burning all around the room. Even in such low light, the tendrils of gray could be seen swirling and twisting lazily around her. Weaving between the pews and slowly drifting tapestries, hanging suspended in the air. She couldn't quite put her finger on the name of the smell as different scents tended to be used at times such as this. She guessed Dragon’s Blood, as that was one she commonly used in her own living quarters and was one she was most used to. She jumped as she felt a soft hand lay on her shoulder, jolting her from the trance-like state. She turned, peering at the shadowy figure that stood close behind her. The drawn up hood moved slightly in a nodding motion and she began walking back to the pews where she was originally supposed to go, whispering a quick apology to the taller figure as she did.

   Soon, every space of both pairs of bleachers were filled with the dark robed figures. She stood in one of the front lower rows between two other identical members. She intertwined her hands in front of her, looking down to admire the quick paint job she'd given her nails before leaving her room to join the crowd for the night. She'd applied a fair amount of bright pink polish, a colour that certainly did not match and stood out quite a bit from the dark that surrounded her.

   The faint mumbling that had risen amongst members while they chatted to each other soon came to an abrupt halt as the sound of a concert gong was heard. All heads tilted to the left towards the altar as a black shadow came to stand in front of the decorated furniture. The edges of his chausible could be seen shimmering gold in the candle light, the silky violet fabric underneath standing out immensely as he lifted his arms to silence the crowd further. The metallic nails attached to his black gloves twinkled and clicked as they came into contact with each other when he lowered his arms and clasped them in front of him, his head turning to glance around the room at his children. The double grucifix on his mitre could faintly be seen as he moved. Though she was down in the front of the pews and had a fairly good view of the entire scene, she craned her neck to get a better look at the man whom they'd all listen to the word of their god through.

   She watched as his mismatched eyes scanned the room before him slowly, landing on her. For a split second, she felt her heart seize as she stared back, unsure if she should look back down or hold his gaze. After what felt like forever, when it only lasted a second or two, his eyes moved to gaze upon the rest of the congregation. She realized in that moment, she'd be holding her breath and shakily exhaled.

   Papa Emeritus the third had come to speak with them, and she awaited to hear exactly why.


	2. Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa Emeritus explains why the meeting was called, and they select their new member.

   “Good evening, children of His darkness,” the dark pope began, hands folded in front of himself as he paced between the bleachers and observed the congregation before him. Without his voice, the only sound that could be heard in the room were the clicking of his heeled dress shoes as he marched down the black rectangular rug.

   His Ghouls had arrived a little after he did, and were lined up side by side in front of the altar. They kept their heads low and arms behind them, the silver Gargoyle masks that obscurred their faces shining in whatever morsel of light was present. Alpha...Water...Earth….Air...where was Omega?

   She stared at the horned men, head tilted to the side in thought. The second tallest ghoul seemed to be missing for the meeting. Was he sick? Hurt? Off doing Lucifer knows what?

   Almost as if Papa had read her mind, he answered her unspoken questions. “I, eheh, guess you are all wondering why we have called upon you. Well!-” he continues to speak, clapping his hands together suddenly to punctuate the sentence. “As you all may have noticed by now...our beloved Omega has some...personal business to attend to and is not present. He, unfortunately, does not have time currently to be playing with us.” Papa explains almost sadly. He sighs, resting his hands behind his back as he moved around. His chausible fanning out behind him in a brilliant mass of gold, black, and purple, blending into the dull atmosphere.

   “Therefore,” He turns quickly, pointing a ‘clawed’ finger at the Water ghoul. “Dear Water shall fill in for him yet again, but for a longer period of time.”

   The ghoul jolted his head up at the sound of his pseudonym, a frightened look in his large blue eyes. Though, he refrained from speaking and only gave Emeritus a curt nod in response, shifting from foot to foot nervously. The taller man next to him, the broad-shouldered ghoul, Fire, nudged him with his elbow and gave him a reassuring look from beyond the darkened eyes of his mask. She took notice of the exchange between the two and smiled, her eyes mere sparkling gray crescent moons. True brothers and companions, they were. She admired the bond they all seemed to have, for, she did not have anyone close to her such as that. She envied it as well, it seemed.

   She quickly turned her attention back to the unholy pope as he continued speaking again. “Now, you all must be wondering…’how are we to go about without a bassist for so long?’ and you all have a right to think that. We called you here, so that we may choose one of you to fill in that space as well.” He explains, pressing his painted lips together as murmurs spread across the seas of black to each of his sides. Her heart leapt in her chest. How would he choose? You'd have to be pretty talented or high up in the ranks to even _touch_ one of the ghouls, let alone mingle with them and become one. How would Papa ever think this would work? Part of her wondered if she would be chosen, although, that chance was very slim. She did know how to play, and even practiced along to their songs quite often. But she didn't think she'd ever be good enough to preform alongside...them. The thought made her heart beat rapidly as she imagined getting to play on stage with them. The crowd, the loud voices, instruments at every side, the flashing lights, the heat of the moment; she loved concerts and adored the thought of being part of one.

   She paused her racing mind to exhale, taking note that she had been holding her breath as she pondered the thought. The unholy pope turned and motioned for the Water bassist to step forward and stand beside him before the crowds after explaining. The slightly smaller man hesitantly moved forward to stand beside his Papa with his hands behind his back, looking as timid as ever. Emeritus placed a surely gentle hand on his shoulder before talking. “Now that he has moved up in the ranks, he shall receive a new name. No longer a Water bassist, but a rhythm guitarist. _Aether_ to be exact.” She saw the nervous man shiver in response and immediately felt a sorrowful pang for him. He had been in the band for a while now, and you would think he'd be used to doing things such as this and not be as scared of the large gathering. But alas, here he was, trembling before the congregation as Papa gave him his new title. She could see him swallow before speaking quietly. Surprisingly, his voice did not quiver or crack. “I...thank you, Papa,” the satanic priest gives the bigger man a pat on the shoulder before he shuffles back to join his brothers in front of the altar.

   Papa turns and lifts his arms before the congregation, his green and white mismatched eyes twinkling in the dim light. She always found them to be unique yet spooky in a way. “Now then, we have decided that the Ghouls shall choose. They know which of you can play, and which of you cannot. So, be prepared if you are picked.” Papa explains before giving a faint smile and twirl of his flashy garments to the crowd. He steps back as his Ghouls move silently away from the altar to look around at the crowds before them.

   She shifted uncomfortably as Air approached their side of the area, his dark eyes scanning over the crowd silently. She could feel his burning stare raking over them like sharp, hot talons and looked down until he’d stalked off, hands behind his back. He had a very strange Michael Myers feeling to him, the murderous man from _Halloween_. Though, she'd heard he was a very nice ghoul. She believed it, sure, but his aura was just so mysterious and intimidating. She didn't mean to be afraid of him.

   She watched as he and Alpha moved to enter the pews across from them as Water - Now Aether, she must remind herself - and Earth came to their side to inspect. She held her breath once again as they climbed up the stair-like seats. She realized that forgetting to breath was becoming quite the annoying habit but she couldn't help it. Being up in the pews like that was the closest she'd ever been to them, and she tapped her fingernails in the palm of her other hand feverishly as she kept her head low. She heard the sound of muffled shuffling as the moved and squeezed past the hooded members. Realizing they were getting closer, she seriously considering scooching down the bleachers and slipping past people to get away. Soon, she lifted her eyes without moving her head to see where the bassist and drummer had gone.

   Her sapphire-blue orbs widened as she saw Earth walking down the line, staring down the people in her row. She heard rustling above and behind her; Aether must have been up at the top looking around shyly. She squinted as Earth approached; she never noticed until this very moment how short he actually was. He was only been a bit taller than her, yet, everyone else around them was significantly larger. She noted how up close, his mask seemed to big for his head and how his outfit differently from the rest of the band. She watched as he had to glance up to get a good look at each and every person he passed, and let a nervous-sounding laugh escape from under her shadowed hood.

   A hand immediately flew to her face in disbelief. She’d hoped in those split seconds that nobody haf heard, but in such a quiet room, it had echoed and she hadn't expected it to do so. She knew she would be in trouble, as it was disrespectful.

   Feeling so many eyes on her made her was to shrink away, cry, run out the door, or maybe even just lay on the floor. She kept her head low as she heard the now alert tapping of Earth’s dress shoes approach her.

‘ _Oh Satan, help me. I'm fucked_.’

   She could see the white and black dress shoes appear as he stood in front of her and she breathed in shakily. Even in such a horribly tense moment, she remembered to breath. She didn't want to hold it in and then gasp and sputter when trying to explain herself. Oh yeah, what the _hell_ was she going to say? ‘ _Sorry about that, I just noticed how short you are and it's fucking hilarious_.’ Yeah. There we go. Time to make an ass of herself. What a way to introduce herself.

   “Giggly today, are we?” his hushed voice sounds in front of her. Surprisingly, it was smooth and showed no emotion. Not too deep, not too high, and his accent was prominent. The first time she'd heard him speak. It comforted her in a way. She swallowed and lifted her chin calmly to look him in the eye when speaking. It was the one respectful thing she could do after laughing out loud during a serious moment. “Brother Earth, I am sorry… _åh_ , I did not mean to...laugh,” she managed to squeeze out of her parched throat. She swallowed again, wincing at the dry sting. Her voice had sounded awful. Scared.

   His dark blue eyes searched the darkness under her hood blankly before speaking again. “What is there to laugh about?” he asked calmly. turning and stretching an arm out as if to present the room to her like she'd never been there before. “Do tell.”

   Oh _god_. What was she supposed to say? “I, I um..” she began. ‘ _Oh, stuttering. Nice. Knulla_!’

   “I just-”

   She jumped as he heard a quick rustling behind her and felt two large hands land on her shoulders. “She thought it was funny how I, uh, acted down there. You know, nervous. Eheheh. Whoops.” It was Aether. His voice was loud enough, but his shyness still poked through.

   She quickly nodded, wanting to just be left alone or excused from the meeting at this point. “Yes! I am sorry for my outburst.. I promise it won't happen again.” She turned to face Aether, seeing his silver mask gleam in the candlelight as she did. “Brother Wat- I mean Aether, I'm sorry for laughing at you.” her voice was just barely above a whisper as she spoke. She was afraid of crying if she raised it in any way.

   The bigger man winked at her before moving to stand next to Earth, whom eyed her curiously.

   “Give me your hands.”

   “E-excuse me?”

   The small man squinted his eyes before reaching down and yanking her hands from her pockets, lifting them in the faint light to inspect. What the hell was going on? What was he doing? Her shoulders tensed as she watched his eyes roll over the square ring she bore on her left hand, freshly painted nails, and the tattoo on her right middle finger. She felt warm yet calming chills run up her arms, eminating from his touch like mild electricity. It was a very strange feeling.

   His oddly soft fingers tapped her knuckles before turning back to Aether and whispering something in Swedish to him. She wasn't very fluent in the language although she knew a few things. Unfortunately, her mind could not translate whatever he was saying. Aether nods at his words and bounds away, Earth turning back to her and tugging on her arms. “Follow me.” he demands softly.

   She obeys, folding her hands in front of her and once again keeping her hooded head low as she trudged behind him. She was waiting for the worst. Scared that she'd have to talk to Papa himself about her little outburst.

   All the ghouls had gathered to stand next to Emeritus, including Earth and Aether. She stopped short of them before moving forward again when motioned to stand before the satanic pope. She did as she was told, and felt his gloved hands on her shoulders turn her to face the crowds. They squeezed lightly in a reassuring manner, and she suddenly felt her heart sink. She knew at that moment what exactly was happening, why Earth had brought her down from the stands. Her knees buckled at Papa’s next words.

“Children of Ghost and His Infernal Majesty! We seem to have found our new member!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys seemed to like it, so here you go!! Chapter 3 should be up by maybe this weekend or next week. Thank you all so much!!! ♡♡


	3. Sister

   When she felt her knees buckle beneath her lightweight body, she knew she was going to hit the floor and Papa’s strong grip on her shoulders wouldn't be able to keep her up. She couldn't help it though, and nothing could be done about it. She felt as though she'd been punched in the chest, all the oxygen leaving her lungs for a few seconds. In that instant, her whole body ached and she felt a burning sting on the back of her neck, in her hands, and around her face. She had no idea what it was, and it made her want to just drop to the floor in fright and exhaustion. She heard a few voices muffled by the masks as Alpha and Earth grabbed her arms to keep her up, along with scattered whispers and shocked gasps from the crowd. Her vision blurred, and she couldn't even be sure it was the short ghoul and Fire keeping her from completely crumpling to the floor.

   Papa knelt and held her head securely, waving at a few Sisters that stood by and telling them to end the meeting and send everyone back to their respective chamber and floor. He had known this was going to happen, but he didn't know it would be so dramatic. He'd hoped to _Satan_ she was alright as he waited for the room to clear of the congregation and Sisters before peeling back her hood to reveal her face.

   The ghouls crouched next to Papa to make sure she was alright, but their leader held his sharp-nailed glove up to them. “Ah, ah! Shoo! Give her some breathing space!” he scolds his dark subordinates. Before moving, Air removes the sash from around his waist and tucks it gingerly underneath her head to keep her propped up before crawling back with his brothers.

   Papa smiled. A small exchange, but he was glad to see his ghoul did indeed care for others and shattered the rumor that he was emotionless. His eldest, and one of the most caring of the five even if he did not show it often.

   After a few calm minutes of laying there on the soft, velvety plush carpeting, her eyes began to flutter back open. She was dizzy, but she’d regained her ability to control her jelly-like limbs, and the aching and burning her body experienced was now gone, a dull throb remaining in her face and hands. She immediately tasted iron on the middle of her tongue upon awakening. Her cheeks were flushed, and her pale, fluffy hair cushioned her head and stuck around the half-pulled up hood like a white pillow. Her hair contrasted so sharply with the black fabric, it was a wonder that she was able to fit it all and conceal it under the hood. Her timid eyes darted around momentarily, trying to remember what had happened and where she was before deciding to speak.

   She gulped, looking up at Papa hesitantly. “I-I am sorry, Father..” she began, her voice hoarse. Her eyes squinted as she felt hot tears sting and pick the corners, as if daring her to try and speak without allowing the tears to fall and roll down her cheeks. She fought to keep them back, knowing she had absolutely no reason to cry. Although, in her shy nature, she felt as though she'd embarrassed herself horribly in front of the clergy, the ghouls, and their dark pope. Papa ‘tsked’ her, his gloved thumb gliding over her cheek to wipe away the now spilling tears. The cold metal nail of the glove felt nice on her warm face, and prodded her to cease her crying. “My child, there is nothing to be sorry for. I understand. It’s quite the overwhelming proposition...” he reassured her gently. It almost sounded hesitant, as if he was holding back from saying something. She shook it off and sat up, pulling her hood back down over her head and sniffling, using an arm to dab her tear-slicked cheeks.

   Emeritus draped an arm over her shoulders as she sat up. “Why don’t you leave the hood down? There is really no reason to keep it up,” he reassures her. She shakes her head, folding her arms and running her hands over her covered shoulders with a shiver. “I...I am embarrassed though..” she spoke lightly as if she'd be in trouble for speaking in a louder tone of voice. She knew that wasn't the case, but she still stayed quiet. Papa gave her a confused tilt of his head before patting her shoulder. “As you wish...can you stand?” he asks, propping himself up on his knees and guiding her up to her feet again. As soon as she stood, she felt dizzy again and pressed a hand to the side of her head, steadying herself. Alpha stood by to hold on of her arms just in case.

   “Sister, maybe you should just go back to your living quarters. Give you time to think about what is happening.” the fire ghoul suggested, his piercing eyes staring at her from beyond the eye-slits of the devilish mask. Almost as if he were daring her to object in any way.

   She nods, preferring to use body language over her speaking voice. She was afraid of saying anything stupid to further the disaster that she had created. Papa sighs, putting a hand to his forehead and rubbing his temples. “You are right, Alpha,” he begins, accent heavy like always. “I think we _all_ need a little time to collect our thoughts. Especially _you_.” He points a finger at her before offering a wink with his white eye. She was taken aback, as usually Emeritus was serious during meetings. Although, the meeting was technically over at this point. He had no reason to not be himself.

   Alpha let go to stand at Papa’s side before turning on his heel and looking at her dead in the eye again, as if he could see through the shadows hiding her face. “You can make it back to your room without assistance, yes?” he says. She knew he didn't mean to sound pushy, but she couldn't help but feel so.

   Before she can answer, Aether suddenly appears and hooks an arm around her’s, beginning to escort her to the large doors of the room. “I will help you get back to your room safely, if that is alright?” he asks gingerly. His voice was quiet like always, and his accent thick as hell. It was a wonder she could pick out his words. He'd sounded so _clear_ at the meeting; must have been trying hard to cover it. She nods. Who was to say she wouldn't pass out again when walking back to her room? Part of her believed that one reason she'd almost fainted and felt so horrible was because she hadn't had anything to drink that evening, and being nervous during the meeting didn't help. She was probably dehydrated. But then again, who knew? It all could have been her disbelief in being chosen.

   She was snapped from her thoughts as Aether’s elbow prodded her side. “Sister?”

   “Huh?” she stuttered. She mentally facepalmed, he'd asked her something and she had completely ignored him. How nice of her. She couldn't afford to be like this if she was going to be performing with them on a stage in front of thousands of people.

   He chuckled quietly, continuing to grasp her arm. “I was just asking if you were alright. That never happened to any of us when we were chosen. Get enough to eat? Drink? Did you sleep well?” He acted as if he were a protective brother, making sure she was taking care of herself while she kept up with the dark church and her part in the congregation. It made her heart feel...happy. Cared for, for once. She smiled, tugging her hood down so she could look up at him without the edges of the fabric obscuring her vision.

   “Yes, I am fine. Just a little shook. I might just need to drink a little water when I get back, but I should be alright.” she reassures him, patting his arm. As she spoke, she swirled her tongue around her mouth. The faint taste of iron had remained, like she'd eaten a penny. Ignoring it, she looked up at him again. His eyes squinted, forming smokey blue crescent moons. She could tell he was smiling.

~~~~~~~

   Soon, they'd reached the door to her room, a glossy number plated across the top much like a hotel door. Only, the rooms were very nice, spacious, much like a fancy apartment complex. To get there, they'd gone up a few flights of stairs and down several long, dark hallways only lit by the blinding white light of the moon. They'd chatted the whole way, about music, the band, being part of the church, random topics and such. She felt like she'd finally made her first actual friend. She felt already so comfortable with the bassist, discovering they'd had a lot in common as they discussed mutual likes and dislikes.

   “Thank you so much for being so generous and understanding. Honestly...I thought ghouls were vicious and cold creatures,” she chuckled as she turned to face him. He laughed quietly, shoulders shaking a little as he did. “Oh I understand. I thought the same way when I first had to join. Air didn't make it any better.” he said, eyes sparkling with humor. She nodded in agreement. “Oh yes. He's _very_ spooky. He reminds me of the cheesy 80s slasher films. Big, tall, quiet guy just lurking around,”

   “I know right! Truth be told...he is a nice guy. A little on the odd side, but a good dude. He enjoys talking about music and movies quite a bit, that's how I got to know him at least.”

   After another chatting session, the two finally gave their goodbyes; Aether promising to come escort her back tomorrow so she wouldn't have to walk with the congregation. She was glad, she didn't think she could take the staring, accusing eyes of the black hooded figures after today.

   She stepped into her room, kicking the door shut and flopping her body down on the beige velvet couch after kicking her dress shoes off. Oh, how it felt nice to just _relax_ after such a day. After a moment of rest, she shuffled to her room to grab clothes, and hop in the shower. Letting the hot water fall on her face in small drops was calming, and the mingling with the scent of lavender shampoo that perfumed the room made it even better.

   She emerged after a while, clad in a loose-fitting band themed hoodie and kitten printed boy-shorts. Standing up for so long, she realized that a bit of her dizziness remained and was reminded of her fainting episode. ‘ _I need something to drink_ …’

   She strode to the kitchen, standing on her tip-toes to rummage through her cabinets for a glass. After successfully locating one, she sticks it under the faucet of her sink and twists the knob brandishing a blue ‘C’. Her ring tinked against the glass as she held it, but she ignored it as her thoughts of the clergymen and their leader began to return. How was this going to happen? How were they going to initiate her? She'd always heard amongst the congregation that an elemental demon is released into their body, thus, turning them into this human/ghoul hybrid... _thing_. Keeping their thoughts and mindset of their old life, yet gaining powers and features of a demonic spirit. It sounded so sci-fi, but hell, she thought after being here for a year or two, _anything_ could happen.

  She lifted a hand to move her hair from her face. As she did, she quickly stepped back, dropping the glass in the sink and causing it to shatter, droplets of the crystal clear water spatter in the countertops along with bits of broke glass. She put a hand to her chest feverishly, scared out of her wits.

   When she had lifted her hand over the glass to move her damp hair, streams of water from the faucet reversed and had moved upwards to merge with her fingertips. As if she were controlling the streams like puppet strings. Her nails had also grown longer, and came to a point, yellow at the cuticle and fading into black. No sign of her previously painted nails remained as she inspected these...claws. She stared at her hands before the realization hit her.

   “Oh...oh fuck.”

   She bolted to the bathroom, flipping on the light and causing deep grooves to gash into the drywall around the switch from her frantic hands. She stared in the mirror, opening her mouth and carefully using a clawed hand to pull her lips back.

   Sharp, white teeth streaked and smeared with dried blood lined the edges of her mouth. She stuck her tongue out. The now forked tip was caked in more blood. She stepped back a bit, holding down a gag. It explained the disgusting iron taste in her mouth.

   She prepared herself for her usual hyperventilation spell when her nerves worsened, but she felt her hear drop into her stomach when she realized _she wasn't even breathing_. She hadn't taken a single breath since she left the meeting hall. When she felt like he'd been sucker punched, it must have been the oxygen releasing from her body, never to draw another breath in again. It was like she was dead, yet she clearly felt the frightened pounding of her heart against her chest.  

   She was one of _them_ now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a third chapter. Ohh how the plot thickens! Thank y'all for taking the time to read this. I'm very proud of this fic. Next chapter should be up this week.~


	4. Some Kind of Animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh it's getting spicyyyy  
> I really liked this chapter, and enjoyed writing it. I hope you guys like it just as much!~ currently working on chapter five right now.

   She backed against the wall adjacent to the mirror above the sink, sliding down to the floor as she gripped handfuls of her own hair in fright. Running her fingertips through, she felt two small, almost throbbing bumps forming atop her head. She swallowed thickly before standing up shakily once again, cringing at the foreign chewed up gum-like feeling in her legs. She was so scared and unsure if something was happening again, meaning if she were gaining more demonic features.

   She sniffled as tears began to fall from her eyes, catching in her long black lashes. She gasped and quickly covered face with her hands, whimpers melting into deep, throaty growls; a sound she'd never made previously. Her eyes had begun to sting and ache horribly, along with a sudden splitting headache that ripped through her skull like an earthquake. If felt as though her entire head was being torn in half by Cthulu himself. Unbearable, in simpler terms. She managed the swing the bathroom door back open, stumbling out as she held onto her face and continued to snarl and groan in agony. These noises she made, they sounded so animalistic to the point where she thought she’d sounded like an angry, wounded grizzly ready to viciously attack the next thing that moved.

   She brought her hands away from her face, vision becoming blurry for the second time that night. Her surroundings had become mere splotches of colour, like an oil painting, and her eyes were not able to focus on anything properly. She took notice of how a deep maroon mixed with the fleshy pink colour of her hands; she was bleeding again? Trying to ignore her now horribly throbbing head, she limped to her kitchen sink, leaning her hands on the edges of the cool metal before looking up to gaze at her reflection in the window above it. Her eyes leaked the thick red liquid, the burning hot drops rolling down her face and gathering at her chin before falling atop the the sink below. Her eyes….her _eyes_ , oh _gods_ , they'd changed. The iris was larger now, and a vivid, striking yellow lined in a thick black. The opposite of her usual pretty sky blue. The pupils contracted and shrunk into dark cat-like slits as she tilted her head up to look into the light fixture above her sink. They appeared so evil, clearly filled with some kind of malicious intent even though she'd been a sniffling, frightened mess.

   Blood gathered in her still-damp hair from the two now pronounced puncture wounds at her hairline. Horns. She was growing a set of goddamn horns. She was becoming some kind of animal, a demon, a _ghoul_. She shook her head, beginning to sob once more. Her tears mingled with the blood, tinting them pink as they rolled down her face in frequent drops. Their saltiness stung her eyes even more. It was like rubbing lemon juice on an open wound, and she just couldn't stand it. At this point, digging the bleeding orbs from her sockets with a cold metal spoon sounded so _fucking_ blissful compared to this wretched pain. She could have taken tylenol or ibuprofen for the it, but she knew she'd end up downing the entire bottles on accident, taking too many at a time. That, and she was pretty damn sure a tylenol wouldn't help the disgusting feeling of horns being pushed from her skull forcibly and her eyes feeling as though they were a melting, gooey mess in her sockets.

   She tried to calm herself, exhaling shakily and pressing a chilled hand to her throbbing forehead as she tried to collect her thoughts. The pain had subsided, but only slightly. Her eyes felt virtually nothing anymore aside from a slight sting when she blinked, the main source of the ache coming from the still emerging horns. She inspected the new bone in the window, running her fingertips along the sensitive points. At this point, about four or five inches of the hidden horns were exposed. Dark goldish-brown in colour, and rounded at the tip. ‘ _I know it's most innapropriate to say so...but why aren't they pointed_..?’ she thought. The end wasn't dull, but it wasn't exactly sharp.

   These traits all surprised her though; the ghouls had normal eyes (All blue, except for Air, whom had brown) and from the looks of it, at least, no actual horns. Though she was begging to doubt that, remembering the masks they bore as of now. Just thinking about it again made her nervous of what she'd become, and she had to hold back another gag.

   She left the kitchen to sit on the couch, drawing up her knees to her chest hesitantly when shed seated herself on it’s soft cushions. She hadn't realized how cold she was and how much she'd been trembling until that moment, shivering from the chill instinctively. She quickly grabbed the blanket draped over the back of the furniture and wrapped it around her small body. No matter how tightly she wound it though, she just couldn't seem to get warm.

   “This is...this is getting ridiculous.”

   She stood with a shiver, keeping the wool fabric wrapped around herself as she trudged through the apartment-like rooms to scavenge for more blankets, and hopefully more pillows. She was successful, reminding herself she'd had a few more bed items tucked away and saved for when winter or a cold fall day would arrive. She gathered them, bringing them to her room and dropping them onto the bed. She had to be mindful as to not get the dragging fabric caught on her bass guitar in its stand next to the doorway.

   ‘ _Wait...a drink...I never got anything to drink_ …’ the sudden thought intruded her mind and she immediately broke for the kitchen, hoping it might help. She didn't want to be in the kitchen or living room for long, so she thought of grabbing a full glass to sip from throughout the night if she couldn't sleep. It worried her; she needed the rest, remembering Aether was going to accompany her the next morning at the asscrack of dawn to whatever Papa had planned for initiation.

   She pulled yet another glass from the cabinet - carefully this time, minding her claws - and began filling it up under the faucet, oblivious to the previously smashed cup in the sink. ‘ _Probably something goddamn insane. Like feeding my body and half my fucking conscience to some unseen beast_.’ She kept the faucet on and brought the glass to her lips with clumsy, clammy hands after it had been filled. ‘ _Oh wait, that's already begun to happen. And without my own consent. No can do sir-y-bob, I didn't get any damn choice or a say in this mistake_.’ She took a long, thoughtful drink. The water felt amazing on her burning throat. The coolness of the liquid soothed the heated flesh, curing the horrible dryness she'd endured that hour almost immediately. She drained the glass completely and reached it under the faucet again to refill it. ‘ _Maybe if I tell him that I believe I am unfit for the position, he will get this thing out of me. I don't care if it will hurt, I just don't want to be this...demon_.’ She shut the sink off, striding back to her room, turning off her fan as she entered. Though, she left the door open. She didn't want to feel cramped although the room was quite large. She dreaded it.

   Climbing onto the cozy bed, she clenched as many blankets as she could fit in her hands and pulled them up over her body, completely concealing her figure beneath the mountain of mismatched fabric. She was surprised at how fast she'd fallen asleep, one arm clutching a stuffed bear and the other outstretched from the plush pile to lay next to her glass of water on the bedside table just in case she needed it. At this point, she felt like she had a fever that just needed to be slept off. A miserable end to a miserable night.


	5. The Morning After

   Aether rapped his knuckles once more upon the door to her room, growing uneasy in the savage morning daylight that filtered through the windows, casting multicoloured glares upon the hallway’s interior. The ghoul had stepped back and folded his hands behind himself, teetering on the heels of his dress shoes as he waited patiently. Though, he'd already knocked a few times, and wondered if she was alright. He knew the first night could be...rough. Traumatizing, even. He wouldn't have been surprised if she'd taken a lot sleep medication and completely conked out, oversleeping like he'd done when his time had come to claim his place in the band.

   The new guitarist sighed, running his sharp tongue over his teeth nervously. Sure, he hoped she was okay. But he also did not want to be in trouble with Papa if they were late for the ceremony. Consequences were usually very vague, and you were left wondering how severe or how lenient a punishment would be. You could go from being given a warning to even being forced to not attend rituals or meetings of any sort for a short amount of time. Concerts were still allowed, though, for obvious reasons.

   Soon, these thoughts in mind, he grew bold and pressed his palm to the doorknob, inhaling deeply, turning the bronze ball slowly. His heart gave a faint jump when he discovered it wasn't even locked. He pressed his lips together in a thin line.

   ‘ _That's not very safe_ …’

   He held the door ajar, leaning in the threshold, glancing around the room before him. It must have been the living room. It was so neat and tidy, yet plain. Furniture overall matching the interior of the house: a couch/loveseat, a recliner, a coffee table, a fairly nice sized television,a tall lamp that stood next to the sofa. The floor was wood, though it ended and became carpet when it reached the hallway and dining room. It was a cookies ‘n cream white; clean, except for the patters of blood that trailed along the hardwood flooring and to the carpet between the kitchen and living room.

   He squinted. He didn't have to even stand up close to see them, it had been very prominent and obviously was blood. Thick, now dried dark red splotches staining the wood flooring and carpet in fat drops. He felt a pang of remorse in his chest. He'd known exactly why it was there. The pain of becoming part of the demonic creature inside of him welled up in his constantly chattering mind, reminding him of something he'd just wanted to forget. It hurt that his new sister had to endure such pain as well. It was a terrible feeling.

   ‘ _Almost like dying, which it probably was_ ,’

   He closed the front door behind him softly as he tip-toed around, searching for her. He finally located her room down a hall opposite from the kitchen next to the bathroom. The door was wide open, the room beyond a black smudge, completely immune to the golden light streaming from the window above the kitchen sink and in the short hallway.

   As he tilted his upper body in the room hesitantly, he was immediately greeted by the faint iron-smell and how hot the room was. It smelled like cooking blood or singed hair. Like when you get a nosebleed. It was like walking into someone's house after they’d had a fever of some kind. The air was thick and humid, giving the feeling of being in a forest during summer heat.

   He allowed his eyes to adjust so he could see more properly, pupils going from thin, cat-like slits to wide and round circles; Ghouls were nocturnal.

   He saw her buried under the pile of blankets, noting that the only part of her body he could actually see was the pale arm outstretched towards the cup of water on the night stand. Her jacket sleeve was tugged up halfway to her elbow. Upon closer inspection, the surface of the water glass rippled, small inside-out tornado like cones reaching from the glass towards the tips of her twitching fingers as she slept, and most likely, dreamt.

   Painstakingly, he leaned forward and put a hand to the mass of soft fabric, wiggling it gently. “Hej, sister...please wake up,” he cooed softly. His accent played on each word and made them sound awkward, his whispering voice not making it any better. A half groan half snarl came from the sheets and Aether drew his hand back quickly just in case. When this had happened to him and _he_ had to be awoken, Alpha had made the bright decision of slapping the sleeping man’s cheeks, leading to Aether's new sharp teeth digging into the tattooed flesh of guitarist’s hand in fright and slight anger. He hadn't meant to, but guessed the older man probably wasn't still too forgiving of the act even though it had been almost two years now.

   He hastily shrugged off the thought. “Are you alright, _kärlek_?” he asked after a moment of silence. A tuft of fluffy white hair and two, piercing golden eyes peeked out from beneath a pillow before her entire head emerged hesitantly.

   “...Aet...her..?”

   Oh gods.

   How weird it must have felt to talk for the first time since developing those damnable fangs. Her poor voice sounded so broken and words slurred as her tongue gimped around her mouth almost uselessly. “Aether...is..that you? Oh _god_...I'm so sorry,” She had developed some kind of lisp. He didn't blame her though, the same had probably happened to all of them. It went away after a while obviously once they got used to the teeth and oddly shaped tongues.

   He pushed her hair out of her pale face and pressed a hand to her forehead. Burning beneath his touch. “No, no. Please don't apologize...I understand. I would have told you and stayed if I was allowed. But Papa’s rules: we mustn't be around each other when the... _modifications_ occur.”

   It was imperative that they stay away. Papa knew from experience of the past leaders and told them all the story: When Omega had undergone the changes, it was bad. The worst it had seemingly ever been. Papa I, at the time, had held his head in his lap trying to calm the pained man. Not long after, Omega had risen and lunged at him, baring the bloody, sharp teeth and growling like a damned animal. He'd tried to attack his old, loving leader. Emeritus had passed down the tradition from then on, new ghouls had to be alone for the safety of everyone around them. They were very dangerous creatures, not to mention unpredictable as well. The last Water bassist, from their time during the _Infestissumam_ era, had completely destroyed his room in a fit of blind rage. It was very, very dangerous.

   Her eyes darted up to his for a moment before dropping back down to the blankets, giving a curt nod. She sniffled before wrinkling her nose in disgust. “It smells like boiling blood in here,” She shouldn't have been surprised though, knowing quite well how much she'd lost in the past hours from her wounds and new features. Aether nodded at her words and let her rest fully for a moment before speaking once again. “Can you get up, or do you need help? We really must be on our way in a bit; Papa and our brothers are waiting.” His voice was still calm and sweet, and she seemed to have gotten use to that thick accent of his.

   Her brothers. She’d have to get used to that, having no family beforehand. She nodded, fanning him away so she could get up from the bed. Her legs looked wobbly like a newborn fawn, but she managed to walk to the living room and plop onto the couch with an exasperated sigh. Aether knew she needed to take some extra time to chill out. Being the gentleman he was, he ruffled through her closet and located the discarded robe she'd worn to the meeting and smoothed it out before bringing it to her.

   “You will need this, I can wait outside for you if you'd like,” He watched as she nodded again and gingerly took the fabric from him, remembering her claws.

   As soon as the door shut behind him, she burst into silent tears, covering her face with her shaky hands. This was a disaster. She couldn't do this. She felt like absolute shit and probably looked like she'd gone to hell and back, literally. Though, her only motivation was not getting an innocent Aether ghoul in trouble for her sluggishness.

   She used the arm of her jacket to wipe her face before standing, tugging the sweatshirt off and being careful as to not catch the fabric on the horns she now sported atop her head. The boy shorts she wore soon followed, and she lazily pulled on the black robe, wincing at the dull ache in her joints.

   Against the plain, beige and white background of her living quarters, she looked like a living shadow with a small pale face and fluffy white hair. She adjusted the robe, pulling on the sash as she approached the front door. She exited, seeing Aether standing aside with his hands behind his back, and locked the door behind her before turning and giving him a wave.

   He looked up, eyes squinting in a hidden smile. “ _Färdig_?”


	6. Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note! The way I describe Aether's features in this is NOT accurate to his real face. So, don't worry! I'm not basing any of the boys' faces in this off their real features. The Ghouls in this fic are them as characters and how I see them, not the real men behind the masks. Enjoy!

   She nodded and gave a small smile in response to his question, allowing him to link his elbow around hers as they swung around to walk in the other direction.

   Aether soon cleared his throat to speak after a calm moment of silence between the two, footsteps echoing throughout the vast halls. “I have some things for you that all of us got when we first transitioned,” he said, allowing his free hand to slide into his front pants pocket comfortably. She gave him a confused side-eyed look. Things? Like a mask? Already? “What kind of things?”

   He shrugged his shoulders, looking down at his shoes as they walked on. They had all gotten different stuff in each respective “bag” that was given to them by the Sister Imperator and Papa. Aether, for example, received contact lenses, a nail file, sharp metal toothpicks for his large pointed teeth, a special toothbrush, just typical stuff and things that pertained to his own neat personality.

   “Ehh. It usually varies with every ghoul...one thing in common we all get though is coloured contacts.”

   Wait.

   Contacts?

   A nervous giggle escaped her when she heard those words. That really answered her question as to why her eyes were different. “That explains.” she says quietly.

   It was Aether’s turn to appear confused. “Hm?”

   She tapped the deep purple area under her eye with a careful index finger. “Contacts. It explains why I got fucked up eyes and you all look normal,” Her bright yellow irises almost appeared to glow with each word and when they shifted upwards to meet his own. He was unsure if she was upset or joking around. He chuckled though. “Åh! Yes, haha. Sometimes though, the colour is different. You and Alpha though both have that creepy yellow.”

   With that, he made a claw with his free hand, fingers wiggling in a comical way. She giggled at his gesticulation and tilted her head in thought. She would have thought they'd all have the striking golden. Now a little more interested, she asks, “What about the others?”

   Aether rubs the back of his neck, thinking. They usually wore the contacts unless it was imperative that they didn’t, so he often forgot. “Let's see... Omega has these bright purple, real pretty eyes...Earth and me both have a really vivid green, his lighter than mine, and then Air has just normal brown, like before he became a ghoul,” he explains. “It's different. Everyone usually gets a different colour, but he didn't, so he didn't get contacts.”

   She pursed her lips as she thought about the tall, eerie man. That was pretty neat, and he was lucky to have kept his original eye colour. She would have rather had her own sky blue back, but was unfortunately stuck with what she had.

   “Can I see yours?”

   He was taken aback. “Huh? Why?”

   She shrugged her shoulders, feeling a dull ache in the middle of her back as she did. “I don't know. I think it'd make me feel better to see that I'm not the only one,” she looked at him, offering a weak smile. “You don't have to though,” That lisp was still present. Once again, with practice and time, it would go away though.

   Aether had to think for a moment. Sure, he could talk about the weird almost animal-like colour of their eyes, but he was particularly insecure about showing his in all their glory. He didn't know why either, which bothered him a great deal. Only his ghoul brothers and Papa had ever seen.

   ‘ _But she is your sister now, she has a right to see_.’ his thoughts quarreled amongst each other. “Okej,” He stopped, unraveling his arm from hers so he could lift his mask.

   Immediately, her hands flew to her face to cover her eyes. The congregation was, under no circumstances, allowed even _once_ to see the musically-inclined clergymen without their signature masks. It was only her instincts to cover her face.

   “Hej, you don't have to do that, you know. You're one of us now.” Aether says, a chuckle coming from him. Even in such a situation, she obeyed the rules laid out for the congregation members. Though, he felt a little twinge of sadness for her. She wouldn't be in this position if a lot of things hadn't happened.

   “Are….are you sure?”

   “Well, of course,” He removed his mask completely, using one finger to pull down the underside of his eye, another carefully moving to pull the contact lense off. She slowly uncovered her face, staring at the man before her.

   He was pale, and had slightly splotchy pink chubby cheeks and large eyes. Two tall, rounded horns broke through the fabric of his balaclava and sat atop his head, the same brownish-gold as hers. It was all she could really discern though as the balaclava covered the rest of his head and he seemed to have no scars or facial markings. Freckles, moles, birthmarks, etc. She did however, see some strands of curly dark brown hair that fell loose from the fabric. He was certainly not how she thought he'd look.

   ‘ _I thought he’d look more…ghoulish. Monster-ish_.’

   She couldn't imagine this innocent looking creature being the demonic, cannibalistic bass-player; sharp teeth, horns, claws and all. It was weird, but she thought he was quite adorable. She wouldn't exactly say _handsome_ , as he had a cute childlike charm to his personality and features. He had been young, like her, when he'd joined.

   He pulled the lense off successfully, rolling his now dry, stinging eye around in its socket before allowing it to focus on her. His right eye that contained the contact still was a smoky blue. Calming, playful in nature. The other, the one he'd slid the contact off of, was a striking green colour. It was like when you shine a flashlight in an animal’s eyes and it reflects the shimmering green or yellow. The pupil, upon being forced under light from the morning sun, thinned into a cat-like slit. He smiled. There were the gleaming, pointed teeth they all posessed. “Weird, huh? It makes yours look better.” Aether tapped his left eyebrow with a clawed finger. The nails were neat, sharp, not too long. He took care. Upon closer inspection, two thin white lines etched through the eyebrow he'd tapped. Scars?

   “You look like a cat caught in headlights,”

   He giggled at that. Well, she wasn’t wrong. He and Earth were the only ones that possessed the weird shimmering glare over their irises. “True,” He lifted his hand and began to work the lense back onto his eye with practiced carefulness.

   “They are pretty though,” she says again after he'd adjusted his mask and they began to walk arm in arm once again. He smiles, staring down the hall at their intended destination. “Why, thank you.” he says with a light giggle. Their conversation wandered into music as they made their way to the large lecture room she'd been in last night for the meeting. She was surprised none of the congregation, sisters, altar boys, and just helpers in general weren't rushing about the large halls. Though, she decided to not ask, and continued to walk with her new brother. They reached the large doors to the room and she shivered subconsciously. Just thinking about being in there again gave her the heebie jeebies.

   After all, the last time she'd been in there, she was human.


	7. Return to the Ritual Room

Before Aether could knock or open the doors himself, they swung open as if someone had been watching and waiting silently for their arrival. Two sisters, clad in the normal nun attire along with silver grucifix pendants upon their chests, were slowly revealed as the doors loudly creaked open.

The Sisters of this Castle, this church, usually were a branch of helpers or caregivers to the demonic clergymen and their pope. Much like mothers they’d never had, they nurtured them, helped them through emotional spiels, took care when they didn't want to care for themselves, gave advice, and just comforted them in a solitary mannerism. Therefore, the Sisters were very loved by the Ghouls. Very near and dear to their cold, unbeating hearts.

The women ushered the two ghouls in quickly. Their blouses and skirts as dark as the night itself swinging and sweeping across the floor as they flanked the two, shutting the heavy doors behind them with a loud, metallic rattling sound. One was an older women, younger than the second Papa it seemed but older than the five horned men. Her bright blue eyes crinkled in the corners as she smiled at the two, her wrinkled features soft and showing care. The other was younger, a gentle and dark-toned face, plump cheeks and large dark brown eyes. A strand of curly, dark blonde-highlighted hair bouced out of the wimple she wore, kissing the skin of her forehead sweetly as she helped lead them away.

She glanced around the darkness of the room, her platinum coloured hair swishing as she turned her head so suddenly; only the red smoldering tips of incense could be seen in the inky blackness that surrounded them all. A few strongly perfumed candles peppered here and there as well. She turned slightly, seeing and sensing the younger Sister brush up beside Aether. The faint lighting made certain parts of her body glow a very dull orange; her soft hand pressing to his clothed forearm as she spoke, several silver rings decorating her digits glittering in the dull orange light. He was significantly taller than her. “You are a little late. I pray Papa will not be upset with you two,” she whispered to him in a hushed voice, nodding at the two. She must have known about the pope’s strict nature as well as he did. Instead of speaking, Aether only let out a sigh as the nun walked back to the doors to join her companion.

He continued to guide her down the long black carpeted path she'd just been on last night after having been chosen. She remembered the feeling of the soft velvet of the wide rug under her fingers, pressing persistantly to her face after she'd almost collapsed and Papa had lain her on the floor to see if she was alright. She shuddered at the thought, not wanting to remind herself of last night's events.

They stopped at the large wooden altar in the front of the room. It was still laced with the silver jewelry and candles from the previous night. Wax from them had built up around them and came into a hardened yet soft peach-coloured pool around the base. Aether looked down, daintily picking two of the communion wafers that sat in a small silver dish alongside the other items neatly placed on the dark, polished surface. He handed one of the wafers to her and she looked down to inspect it closely in the faint light. It was an ashen white, etched into it was a very intricate pattern surrounding a small black inverted cross-like shape tipped with an infinity loop; the symbol for sulfur.

She looked up as she saw Aether’s chubby fingers slipping under his mask, placing the wafer on his pointed tongue. He wrinkled his nose but continued to chew hastily. He never really enjoyed the taste of the cookies. They were bland and tasted faintly of styrofoam. Yet, it was tradition here to eat one before beginning a ritual and he obeyed.

She soon followed, almost spitting the wafer out into her hand. It wasn't dreadful, but she'd had better and would have rather not eaten it. She mustn't disrespect though, so she continued to chew it as well.

He led her around the altar to the darker area that lay beyond. He could almost sense her slight confusion as they walked into the darkness. She must not have known another area of ritual and main meeting room was behind. His trained eyes, able to see quite well in the darkness, glanced around before stopping before another door. She could not see it though, as the full nocturnal ability of her eyes was not quite developed or used to it yet. He spread his wide palm flat on the door, pushing it open with only a slight pressure. She stood beside him, standing on her tip-toes and caning her neck to see around him, her perplexed face wandering over the room.

The walls were a dark gold and black, lined with many frames and stained windows looking outside the vast mansion. Elegant metal patterns decorated the walls under the frames and around the windows beautifully, flowing naturally with the direction of the large room. The roof was high and ended in a rounded point, a black and silver crystal chandelier hanging from it, gently swaying and flickering in the light though there was no breeze. The air in the room was not as cold as the outside and was actually quite warm compared to the rest of the old castle. Many candles of various shapes and sizes were lit, casting their bright orange and yellow glow upon every object in the room as though a bonfire were burning, including the three masked men and their leader, Papa Emeritus the third.

A red velvet-cushioned chair sat at the far end of the room, the black rug laid out upon the floor rolling down until it met the decorated and carved legs of the chair. It sat upon a small platform, Air and Earth standing off to one side whispering to each other, while Alpha stood to the other, gazing down and talking to his beloved leader. The unholy man turned as the door swept shut, his corpse-painted face and heterochromic eyes focusing on the two demons that had entered. A smile crept across his coloured lips and he grasped his gloved hands together, the resounding smack echoing through the room. It was like shouting while on top of a mountainous region. The sound bouncing of the walls vigorously before he finally spoke. Large gilded rings sparkled and decorated his fingers and slid smoothly over the leather gloves. “Ah, so you have finally decided to join us!” he exclaims with a chuckle.

He stands, his elegant vestments rustling and draping over his lithe body as he removed his mitre and set it in the chair, sauntering down the aisle to meet Aether and the new ghoul. Both hands cupped their faces as he came up to them, one hand on Aether’s masked cheek, the other resting on the side of her neck. The cool metal of the rings chilled her, yet she stayed perfectly still as her eyes focused on the dark leader whom they all adored so greatly.

Papa frowned for a second, gently pulling down her hood and allowing a gasp to escape him, a hand moving to the patterned and laced fabric across his chest. His eyes swept over the rounded horns that protruded from her messy bundle of white-blonde, her striking golden eyes underlined in purple, her pale flesh and flushed cheeks. “My dear...I am _so_ sorry for the pain you had to endure for this,” he began to speak, true remorse showing beneath the thick and rolling Italian accent as he spoke to her. “If you had not been meant for the part... _destined_ for it...the demon inside would not have been able to overtake part of your body,” His eyes twinkled with emotion as he looked at her face thoughtfully.

Her lips formed a tight line at his words yet she did not speak, flooded suddenly with emotion. What was she supposed to say? She wanted to cry and yell right then and there because he should be sorry for the damned pain she had to ensue and battle with all night. She wanted to snap at the ghouls as well, even sweet Aether. But he had known just as well as Papa and the others of what was to become of her that day; that dreadful, horrible day. If she had known it was going to happen, she still would not have had time to brace herself for the bodily modifications and the head-splitting migraines. Hell yeah, he should be sorry. Sorry for no, “Hey, heads up. You're going to go through the worst pain you've ever experienced against your very will,”

But she kept it all in, her eyes glaring up at him as she silently grinded her pointed teeth against each other. If she did any harder, the sharp, harsh noise it would make would have likely been heard by them all. It hurt, oh yes, it hurt. But she was too upset to even care as her eyes flickered from her Papa, to the Ghouls gathered by the chair, to Aether, then to the floor. The way the previous bassist looked at her...he gave her a look of confusion. She could see it in his beautiful blue eyes. How his eyebrows furrowed and eyes thinned out in a puzzled look. His soft, warm hand came to rest on her shoulder.

“Hej, are you alright? Do you need to sit down?” His voice was as gentle as his face. Damn him for being so considerate and nice to her. Why couldn't he just be like the others? Did she really appear as though she were going to collapse? With that thought at hand, she finally realized what he meant: she was shaking. Her hands were cold and clammy, and she could feel her fingers twitch and her knees go weak as she trembled before the five. She wouldn't fall, no. But she presumed that in that moment, her emotion was getting the best of her.

“No...I'm quite alright. Just cold.” she lied. She would have very much liked to take a seat though, but didn't voice her wish. Aether only nodded and kept his hand on her shoulder. ‘ _Great, get him worried, will you_?’ she thought to herself. Papa continued to look at her with a mild expression of concern across his pallid face. “My dear...you are not upset are you?” he asked. By _gods_ , he sounded genuinely concerned for her, and she really wanted to believe he was, but she was feeling too much to think any more or any less. The emotion that plagued her mind were mixed. Anger, frustration, grief, confusion. There were more, but she couldn't think straight as she felt hot tears pick the very corners of her eyes, threatening to fall depending on her next actions, mental or physical.

Her clawed hands shot up and grabbed the shimmering chausible of the satanic pope and she let a sob wrack her small frame. Loud in the spacious room. He only stared back at her with eyes that reflected only two things: love and a certain befuddlement. Not a word came from his painted mouth as she began to cry and yell at him, fangs bared and large tears rolling over her cheeks.

“Why _wouldn't_ I be? Do you see what I am? Do you even _know_ what I had to go through to become this... _thing_? Something I didn't even choose to become? I didn't even get the choice, can you actually let that sit with you? Or have they-” she stretched an arm out, gesturing to the other Ghouls. Aether could only stare in a stunned silence as she continued. “-have they gone through the same thing as me but never said anything to you in any form of retaliation? You've done this what, seven or eight times now over and you really don't feel any sort of _fucking_ remorse?” with that last word spat from her mouth, she slumped to their feet, her hands still knotted in his rich drapery. She sobbed loudly, her back and shoulders shaking. Not a word was said for several moments as the sound of her weeping filled the silent room.

Papa slowly slid to the floor with her, gently pulling her digits from his garments before wrapping her in a soft hug, using a gloved hand to smooth her hair down as he did. Her own hands shot back out to grip his back as she continued to cry, her face buried in his shoulder. He silently held her to him, and he could feel the wet tears penetrating through the thick fabric he wore. It almost appeared as if the sea of shimmering black, gold, and purple around them would swallow them both whole at any given moment. Aether bent down, putting an arm around her small shoulders. His dead heart ached when he felt her flinch beneath his affable touch, before soon melting back into him and Papa. He nestled his masked face into her hair comfortingly. He really did not expect such an outburst to come from her, _especially_ her. She seemed so calm and collected, like she didn't want to quite say anything. None of them had ever raised their voice or talked back to their leader, even when their respective transformations had transgressed. He knew she was hurt and he understood. She had felt a lot of love and admiration for Papa Emeritus. Being her leader, her priest, the one who fed her the knowledge of their Unholy Lord, she really did adore the man. But to be...he didn't want to say betrayed, but it seemed to be the only word that fit. To be betrayed in such a way might have added to the pain. Aether too began to silently cry, his eyes shadowed by the mask as cold tears fell and caught in his dark eyelashes. He couldn't help himself. She had said what he couldn't, although, he still loved his Papa dearly.

She soon stopped crying after a few minutes of the three huddled close and embracing each other in solitude. Papa leaned back and put a hand to her cheek softly as he gazed at her, unknown emotion in his eyes. “Child. I am...I am so very sorry. I understand, I really do. My Ghouls have confided in me and told me how it was but...I never could _imagine_ that it would be that bad…” he spoke, tapping a nailed finger to his lips before looking back up at her in thought. “I am truly sorry but please, _please_ remember, this is not of my doing. It is of the demon now in your soul. I try to keep them settled and pushed away for when an initiation is called. They get excited...to have a body again, or partially one. To share a soul and shell of a once living being.”

Aether winced at that last statement. He knew Papa was only trying to be comforting, trying his best to reassure her, but he really shouldn't have mentioned that. Yet, she only stared back at him in silence. Her cheeks were puffy and stained red. He continued.

“They are supposed to abide by my command and settle down until I am able to get through the ceremony. Yet, this one seemed too eager.”

They all knew of Papa’s will to command and see spirits. A talent? Maybe. A gift? Not at all. One time too many he has stated that he wished he couldn't see them, for they plague and flood his senses consistently. He sees them when he doesn't want to see. They call to him to help them, to pass on a word for them to one of the living, ask him of favors he can't promise or stick to. It wasn't frustrating, he's said, but upsetting. Very upsetting, especially when the spirit is a tragic one. Ones with a malicious intent, now he was used to those. He could deal with the dark, selfish lost soul. They were, after all, all he was surrounded by day and night. They weren't mean to him in any way, no, more less interested in him. Watered down poltergeists that asked him if he could spare the time to speak, as they never got the chance to talk with a living being that could sense their presence. These other spirits though...they do come around every so often. When they do, he locks himself away. He can't deal with the anguish they give off. Alpha had said before he could deal with it, he could tell them to bug off, and received a sorrowful head shake from the pope. “You don't understand, my dear Fire. If I could show you what it's like to experience it...I'd never want to show you. It's...it's _terrible_!” he had said.

She gazed at him through her glazed over eyes before speaking once more. “I...I just don't understand...why _me_?” she asked, sniffling and holding back more tears than anticipated. Papa pressed his lips tightly together and shook her shoulder gently. He knew she had a right to know, yet, he really didn't have an answer.

“You were just….chosen. I really cannot say why but...you are special in some way, otherwise, you would not have been picked. Demons have a hard time finding a body to inhabit, and this one went haywire when it laid eyes on you, it seemed.” he explained with solemn eyes. Her eyes became fixated on the floor beneath her. She sniffled again, and nodded in response. After a moment of thought, she began to feel a terrible ache bubbling up in her chest. She felt bad for snapping at her Papa. It truly wasn't his fault, and she had no right to yell at him in such away. Her eyes trailed back up to his. The golden yellow swimming and shimmering.

“Papa, I am sorry. Please forgive me for my outburst. I just...hurt,” she confesses. Her nose and cheeks were pink, and the tips of her ears burned. She knew it was obvious with her pale complexion, yet nothing could be done about it. Papa shook his head, pulling her forward to kiss her forehead lovingly. His arms hooked around her tiny body as he did. “Child, please do not apologize. I understand.” he says, pulling back and offering her a smile. She nods and returns the toothy grin, using an arm to wipe her face. She wasn't at all insecure about the sharp teeth anymore.

After a moment of stillness from them all, Air had sauntered over to join the three. She looked up in confusion, and a slight fright. She still wasn't used to the tall man. Though, his dark eyes shone a charming sparkle that she couldn't help but notice. When he spoke, his voice entranced her.

“Now, are you ready to begin the initiation? No more demons, just need to recite a few things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt as though this took a long time to do, but I've just been busy. I'm sorry! You can expect the next chapter by next Friday though. ^3~


	8. The Initiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit. I've been having a few Internet troubles come into way. Enjoy though! Chapter nine is already underway!

She stood with her back facing the altar in the main ritual room, hands clasped behind her back in a sign of respect. The hood of her shadowy cloak had been pulled back up to obscure her features once again as Papa stood in front of her, waving a thurible around as the scent of black cherry incense drifted around him, presumably coming from the thurible. It was a small metal censer split in half, that lay on the end of four small silver chains, leading up to the priest’s hand like a marionette guide. Tendrils of the lovely perfumed smoke billowed through the thin space between the half circles at the end of the ritual device. Traditionally, from what she thought, the thurible was used to cleanse the room of spirits. It was only right for Papa to use it.

She breathed slowly, allowing her blue eyes to slide shut as Papa weaved his wave to her, setting the thurible on the altar as it continuously leaked the sweet-smelling smoke. His hands fell to her shoulders as he began to speak.

“Olde One, we are here today in this unhallowed room to admit this child into our.. _mischievous_ little clan.” he says, a smile tugging faintly to his painted lips.

You would think he'd be a little more... _formal_ when speaking out to their Unholy Lord, yet, he was quite close to him. The other satanic priests had spoken with a little more respect back in the day, yet the devious man that led them now was more bold, speaking as though he was best friend buddy-buddy with the King of Hell.

A few more words were given by Emeritus and with a twirl of his luxurious capes, he moved to stand before her. A smooth and shiny metal grucifix was held in one hand, a slightly weathered yet gleaming ghoul mask in the other. He had them set on the altar and must have picked them up before standing in front of her. She peered at the empty, seemingly soulless holes that she was intended to see through.

“I have seen the potential you hold within you, and believe you are the one that is worthy of helping us. I ask you now, before He Himself, are you ready? Are you ready to take on such a high role in this clergy, play for thousands of people; to become one of us?”

She listened to his voice, her mind sticking to every word he spoke carefully. She straightened her shoulders, sitting up taller as she gave her final answer. She almost shook with anticipation.

“Yes, Father.”

Papa’s eyes glittered in admiration before making his way closer to her, tugging down her hood and giving her a brief smile before sliding the hefty mask over her head. Being metal, it was slightly heavy, yet was modified perfectly to fit her head and not make her look like some exaggerated bobbleheaded demon. Papa then placed the necklace over her head, the shimmering metal coming to rest upon her black vestments as he turned, spreading his arms out wide to the men before them.

The ghouls all watched with knowing eyes. Aether watched her fiddle with the necklace, turning the cold metal in her shakey digits until it faced the right way. When she looked back up, the bright yellow eyes shadowed by the mask stood out, peering across the room before coming to rest on her Papa before her while his back was turned. “Then from this day fourth, you shall be known as _Mist_ , and Mist only. This is your new pseudonym. You are now a Nameless Ghoul, one of us, and your old life can be left behind. Starting anew, shall I say.” he says, briskly turning to look at her with a grin and flourish of his flamboyant dressage. “We welcome you wholeheartedly to our small band of misfit demons,” he says, the ghouls behind him chuckling.

She reaches a hand up to touch the cold cheek of the mask, her fingertips sliding over the smooth metal surface, free of any dents or scratches. _Her_ mask. She gazed at them all with wide eyes, the situation finally getting to her. She was one of them. But this time, she was proud when the thought dawned on her. This time, she didn't have to go through pain to say she was a ghoul; But not just _any_ ghoul. She was apart of Ghost now. Something she'd never thought she'd be. Just a simple congregation member turned satanic demon. She wondered what life would be like now. 


	9. Her Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the plot thickens! New chapter will be up by next Friday!  
> Also, a quick note. The way I describe the boys is not based off their actual faces. It is just how I see them.

Mist awoke to the sound of something falling to the floor with a clatter, followed by a sound that resembled the rolling stampede of marbles. She didn't jump in a frightened manner at the sound, only stirred and blinked her sleep-glazed eyes until they adjusted to the light coming from the bright television screen in front of her. It took her a few moments to remember exactly where she was, why the TV was on but muted, and why there was a suspicious weight on both shoulders and in her lap. Her head had been tilted back over the back end of the sofa she was on -- her living room sofa? -- and she slowly raised it to inspect her surroundings.

The unmasked ghouls were softly snoring all around her. Content and calm, though, they really snored up a storm.

It didn't come as a surprise to her, as she'd offered them to come stay and watch movies, and they all must have fallen asleep during the film session, ending with  _Van Helsing_.

Sweet brother Aether had his head in her lap, hands folded under his head in the stereotypical sleepy manner, mask left behind. His eyes were closed, his long lashes brushing his plump cheeks as he slept. Without the balaclava, she could see he had a piercing through one of his eyebrows. His fluffy mass of curly brown hair framed his face, smaller curls kissing his forehead and cheeks. He'd almost resembled Dustin from _Stranger Things_.

Alpha (presumably the one whom had dropped the item, which was a torn open box of those nasty cookie dough candy bites) had his head on her right shoulder, and was snoring quite loudly, one horn digging into her neck incessantly. The other horn that wasnt pressed to her skin seemed to have a crack at the base. His mouth lolled open to reveal the longest and sharpest teeth of the clan; shark-like and serrated. His face was pale, strands of semi-long straight blonde hair falling from his half-pulled up balaclava. A few scars crisscrossed his face, through his eyebrow and on his cheekbones. He had a few facial piercings as well, though different from his brother.  Fire had a labret through his lip and a metallic black sulfur symbol on his tongue.

Aether’s chubby yet lightweight body lay splayed across the other man’s lap, whose ringed and tattooed hands rested on his sides lazily. His own red-painted claws though did not dare touch the smaller ghoul in a careful way as he slept on noisily.

Mist turned her head at the sound of a sharp chirp sound, noticing Earth was cuddled up very close to her on her left. His face was hidden and pressed into the side of her arm, his legs curled beneath him, his own arms wrapping around her limp limb. He was like a small snuggly ball of demon. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she watched him twitch, hushed chirping sounds coming from his unseen face. She noted that he sounded similar to the small fat birds that would sit outside her kitchen window in the mornings, peeping and singing at her while she did the dishes or cooked.

‘ _I love birds_ ,’

Such a random thought of her’s.

She turned, hearing a bovine-like snort and growl come from the Fire ghoul as he adjusted his body, his arms grabbing for one of Aether’s, pulling and holding it. Nuzzling his face to the poor ghoul’s open palm before resuming his slumber. The man on his lap groaned and shifted onto his back, yet stayed asleep as he took on a more comfortable position while the other held his hand to his face. She shook her head slowly as she watched this merry satanic band of men sleep and roll around on the couch comically. These boys must have been so used to full on dogpile naps that Aether didnt even awaken at the other ghoul’s subconscious movements. For a moment, she felt a twinge of happiness. A feeling of love and admiration for them, her new brothers. _Her_ family. She couldnt help to even whisper it out loud as if it were a mantra or a prayer. _Her family_. They were all broken in their own ways, human turned to this horrifying demon, yet they still kept the childish and loving charm to them all. Different in each ghoul’s own way, but it was still present in them all. They were happy. And if they were, she knew she could finally be.

A stirring on the floor in front of her urged her to look down, noticing Air was awake, sitting cross-legged on the floor with his dark eyes fixated on the hushed television screen. She'd never seen his face before until now, as it was illuminated by the bright screen. He was tan. Two large, dark eyes, pupils turned to mere slits in the light watched the tv. Pink and peach coloured scars struck over the bridge of his nose, cheeks, two through an eyebrow, and one over his lips. He certainly wasn't old by any means, but you could tell he was the eldest brother in the crew by just looking at him. What made him look even older was the dark stubble that grew across his sharp jawline. Truth be told, he wasn't much older than Omega. Omega had a mature feeling to him, and she'd always suspected him and Air to be the big, bad older bros. His hair was kept short, shorter than Alpha’s, ending around the nape of his neck and shoulders, but was very thick and wavy. Spiky, even. Looking at it made her want to brush it and braid it, as her hair was still a little shorter than his and couldn't braid that. His horns were tall, moving up up a little but then shooting back over the top of his wavy hair like a viking ship sailing over a crashing black sea. He must have felt her eyes on him, as he turned to look at her, his pupils dilating when they left the bright screen of the tv.

Embarrassment washed over his handsome face. “Ah, shit, I am sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up or anything if I did,” he said. She was a little surprised. Typically, the clergy (save for Papa) was Swedish. Yet as he spoke to her, she immediately recognized elements of an Italian accent coming from him. He was Italian as well?

“It's alright, Alpha’s stupid box of candy did,” she whispered with a chuckle. He smiled at that, and she felt her heart flip. She felt bad.

All these years, she thought he was some tall, menacing demon that could see right through you, stare into your soul and burn embers through it. As he smiled, she realized how wrong she was. He was sweet, his grin was intoxicatingly wonderful, and his face was adorable. She was getting more and more surprised by these boys as the days went by.

He looked down, grabbing one of the small chocolate malt candies off of the floor, popping it into his mouth. He swirled the bitter candy around in his mouth before chewing finally. Those fangs probably tore it up in less than a second. She wrinkled her nose with a toothy grin at his bold action.

“That's gross. I cannot remember the last time I mopped this floor. It's probably dusty as hell,” she chuckles.

He smiles once again back up at her, showing no signs that the candy had even been in his mouth. “I'll be fine. Hard for me to really get sick anyways, especially from eating unlike our brothers here. Bon appétit, right?” Mist chuckled at that. He was a dork. She knew she'd get along with this one right away, despite her previous frightened thoughts of him. “Yeah...bon appétit.” she says.

She inspects him a moment longer, deciding to ask him a question. She wouldn't have asked any of the others in fear of upsetting them. “...Air?”

He turns his head from the screen to look up at her again with curious eyes. “..Yes?” His voice held a certain edge to it. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Not worry, not fright. Then what?

“If you don't mind my asking...what happened to Omega?” The tall man stares a moment longer, his eyes shimmering and reflecting light in an unseen emotion before turning his attention back to the television screen.

Her heart sank. She didn't mean to offend him if she had. She was about to apologize when he finally broke the silence.

“Papa has tried to mask it but we all know the truth, and being one of us, you deserve to know as well.” he began, coughing into his elbow dryly. He looked down at the dress shoes he wore. “Omega is missing.” he did not dare meet her gaze as he spoke.

Missing?


	10. Air's Past

“What do you mean.... _missing_?”

She stared at the man as he continued to sit on the floor in front of the sofa, staring down at his hands as they nervously fiddled around in his lap. Wringing his digits like he was trying to clean them in an obviously futile attempt. “I mean he's gone, missing, kidnapped…. _poof_ ,” With this, he makes a quiet explosion noise while wiggling his fingers in outstretched palms on either side of his head. Like a _mind = blown_ gesture. He dropped his arms back into his lap with an almost tired and defeated sigh. “I honestly don't know...one minute he was with us, then he wasn't,” he stares at the wall blankly, his voice cracking as he spoke. “He'd seemed kind of distant, but he was usually quiet in the first place...none of us thought he seemed out of place, but I could tell something was wrong just by looking at his demeanor.” He was starting to ramble, it seemed. His tone had gone slightly frantic. “He was trailing behind when we walked into the sanctum and as soon as he passed through the threshold, it was like he'd gone invisible. None of us had seen it but, we would have heard if he'd bailed on us or if someone grabbed him..” His cheeks burned a bright pink as he spoke, eyes widened and he breathed heavily. It was like he was having some sort of panic attack all of a sudden.

Carefully setting Aether’s head on a nearby sofa pillow, Mist pulled away from Alpha and Earth. She slumped to her knees on the floor, putting her hands on his broad shoulders as she stared at him with her wide golden eyes. “Air...Air! Please calm down. You don't have to explain if it hurts you like this…” she said with a worried twinge to her hushed voice. She did not want to wake the others, but did not want her brother to completely flip. Yet, he continued, stifling a sharp inhale.

“I couldn't read his mind clearly, it was fogged over and blocked off like some goddamned door under lock and key,” His lip twitched as he continued to speak, his eyes still never meeting his sister’s. “I tried to send him something since he was the only one I could communicate with like that...but it's like the message didn't send. I tried sending him my question of if he was alright as we walked but it just...wasn't strong or good enough. If I had tried harder...I might know where he is right here right now! I might have known what was wrong!” He breathes in suddenly, his eyes still wide. “I...couldn't talk to him with my actual voice...because I didn't know how to speak at that time! I wish somebody else had noticed he wasn't himself! He'd still _fucking_ be here!” He wasn't yelling, it was more of a frantic and loud whispering. Tears began to brim his large eyes, the whites and area around his irises turning into an inflamed red colour.

A sob wracks his body and he bares his sharp fangs at the floor. Mist didn't understand any of it as her lips stayed parted in a surprised expression, still staring at him, her hands still gripping his shoulders tightly.

Was he talking about _telepathy_? He could do mind stuff? He'd been mute, or at least, couldn't speak? The amount of information that flooded her was overwhelming. She didn't know what to say as the taller man began to sob fully. His back shook and jolted with every sharp intake of breath as hot tears slid down his scarred cheeks and pooled at the peak of his slightly stubbly chin. Falling into the black outfit below with small spatters. His clawed hands grabbed and held the sash he'd taken off and set in his lap.

“Air...shhh, Air, please calm down...do not wake our brothers, they mustn't know that we talked about this. I don't want them to awaken and be worried,” she said, avoiding acknowledging what he'd said in fear of making his grieving worse that it already was. He looked up at her finally, his wide eyes staring at her before flicking to a his snoring ghoul brothers. They were completely oblivious to the scene that occurred only five feet away from their sleeping bodies.

He looked back at Mist with a sorrowful look. “Fanculo...I am sorry, sister. It's just so hard having to keep that in. I just...feel so guilty. Like its my fault he's gone…” he explains, using an arm to wipe his face almost lazily as he sniffled. “I miss him....I miss him so much. It doesn't affect them as much because...they don't have what I do. They could speak but I couldn't tell them to ask Omega what the hell was wrong.” he sniffled again, shaking his shoulders as if he were shivering and sitting up a little. Mist shook her head. “Air, it is not your fault. Something like that would never be your fault. It was out of your control,” she tried her best to reassure him. She was still ever so confused, but did not want to pester him about it now. She gave him a firm yet understanding look. “Please stand up. Come with me,” she asks, still using her innermost voice.

Air waited a moment before nodding, getting to his feet slowly. His arm rested on his sister’s shoulder as she put an arm around his slender waist to steady him. Guiding him to the kitchen slowly.

He released her to lean on the counter, watching closely as she removed a glass from the cabinets above the stove and filled it up in the sink. Usually, he wasn't one to drink tap water. Sure, call him picky. But you couldn't deny water from a faucet wasn't always good. Though here, it was decent. It didn't taste like chemicals or was salty like most city or town water. She handed him the glass and he took it gratefully, looking down at it while tapping his fingers along the side.

“I...I really owe you an explanation, Mist..” he whispers, finally lifting the glass to his lips to take a long drink. He was thankful that she was so considerate and sweet and didn't press him about the matters he'd been so upset over. It made him feel like he could sit and tell her everything that happened and cry yet not feel remorse in doing so. She leaned back on the counter top adjacent from him. Her eyes stayed trained on him. “You don't have to if you don't want. I know how hard things like that can be,” she responded, furrowing her brows and holding the edge of the counter behind her. Her freshly painted nails (courtesy of dear Earth) tapped the marble slab thoughtfully.

Air though, shook his head and set the now empty cup down. “No, no. You really deserve to know. I mean...if the others do, you do.” he began, straightening his back and folding his arms over his chest as he thought of how to start this.

“I had been...mute since the second Papa’s reign. There was a time when I wasn't other than right now. But then, it was because I had disobeyed him. Went against his orders. You know how strict he was...yes?” He waited for a nod from his sister before continuing. “Yes, well, that was one reason I did. He was very dictator-ish. Lucifer love him, he's a good man, but damn. He made rules that our first leader didn't even have. One of which...I stupidly rebelled against. No outside relationships, or, any kind of relationship at all.” his eyes began to wander down to the neat dress shoes he wore. Crossing his legs over each other. “He didn't want any outside individuals getting involved with us. Nor did he want us ghouls getting attached considering our undead satanic demon states. Fuck, I wish he'd have explained that to me better. Because I still don't understand.” he allowed a nervous chuckle to escape him. “In any way. I fell for someone outside at one of our gigs and I tried to keep it secret. I didn't tell them what I actually was or why I couldn't be with them when the others were around. I really should have. _Gods_...I wish I had. The pain would have been less, as what we had lasted for a year and a half. Either way...Papa found out. And he tried to make me leave them, you know. I didn't though. In fact, I back talked him; cursed him for not letting me live the life I wanted after having to go through such a life changing experience in becoming a ghoul. It hurt, and I felt as though I should have been allowed to have that person in my life.” Air paused to take a breath, taking a moment to gather his words once again. It wasn't hard for him to speak about it, it seemed. More less to reminisce on it in his restless mind.

“He took my voice. There was a darkness...he had hit me at the base of my neck with the palm of his hand while I yelled at him...darkness and then a flash of light and it was like poof, I don’t have vocal cords. Like my throat was shut. When I tried to speak, to yell at him again, there was this unbearable sharp pinch in my throat, and I hated it so much.” he stopped again, his eyes finding his shoes more interesting currently. “I waited out by the tour bus for them. I knew it was futile because Papa had a few congregation members direct them away from me. But I still waited. Nowadays...they probably sit and wonder what happened to my dumb ass and what we'd had and why I left without a trace. A day doesn't go by that I curse myself for it.”

He looks up finally, his eyes meeting his sisters. They were sorrowful, yet firm. “I do not regret my decision in becoming a ghoul, though. I was destined for this; our Master and the first Papa showed me I was. What I do regret, is getting attached and allowing an innocent human to hurt because of the likes of me.” Sure, there had been moments back in that day when he'd wished he wasn't a demonic keyboard playing creature and that he could just be with his human. “I regret disobeying Papa. Because of that, when our current Papa came, the latter never told him how to cure me when my punishment was up. Me, Papa, and the previous Earth had to find the correct spell. That Earth...he knew his way around any kind of charm, spell, curse, whatever it be. In the end, we did find the correct incantation. But it was too late, as Omega had already been gone for a few weeks and I felt as though I didn't need my voice even after. Now...a few months. Here we are,” he dropped his arms to his sides with a flat and soft thwack. “I have a voice again but still feel like I am mute...if that makes sense. Especially because of Omega.”

Mist listened to every word he spoke, her mind sticking to each syllable as she processed the information. “Air..” was all she could get out while she stared at him. She didn't want him to think something like that was his fault. On top of that thought, there was also many questions she had for him regarding...everything. She understood quite well, but at the same time, she wanted to know more. She was confused as to why Papa would flip his shit over something like that and cause Air to lose something important to him. His significant other _and his_ voice _._  

Her ears pricked and her head lifted a little when she felt a certain question pop into her mind, yet didn't know if it would further upset the taller man.

“Air...how’s come _Omega_ was the only one that could communicate with you?”

Air’s arms moved to fold behind him as he leaned on the counter, a sniff coming from him as he tilted his head back a fraction of a degree in thought. “Oh, that is simple. His element, aether, is the element that binds us common elements together. Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. Keeps the harmony and the abundance of amiability. Therefore explaining the formations of a sort of kinship among us. So, when I lost my voice, he was the only one able to adapt to that, gaining the sort of telepathic power I had. So he would speak for me when I wanted to talk or someone was speaking to me. When he wasn't around, I would write.”

Mist listened to him, nodding at his words. That explained. She knew Omega’s element was aether, but didn't know exactly what it was about. It was nice to know now. “So, wait. Say one of us went mute...again. Would the current Aether be able to ‘adapt?’” she asked. She was interested in learning about her and her brothers’ extent of power with their respective elements. Maybe it would take Air’s mind off of his current worries.

A hand moved to tap his stubbly chin in thought. “Of course. I mean...with how he is, he would probably freak out though. Omega was calm because he was used to his element and knew there were things that, in his words, ‘were to be expected that were _not_ expected.’ I didn't get it when he first said it, but after a while, I did.” There was a pause, and they sat in silence for a few moments. His brows furrowed and he turned his head at the sound of a canine-like snort, glancing towards his brothers on the couch. Aether laid on his belly, an arm draped off the side of the couch and his head on one of Alpha’s legs. Alpha, the one who'd presumably sleep-snorted, laid almost on top of him, his cheek pressed into the small of his brother’s back in a way that squished his face and made him appear as though his lips were pursed. Earth had curled up at the far end corner of the couch, still in a small ball.

From her place in the kitchen, Mist watched as Air’s face contorted into a soft expression. That of love. He really adored and cared about his family. She understood his deep sorrow for Omega’s absence. He was his _brother_. Maybe not by blood, but he known him and had been with him his entire life. This went for the others too. In that moment, she felt a deep admiration for them. Scarred and broken, yet loving and understanding and goofy, even. They made the best of everything that didn't turn out as well as they thought. They, especially Air, may have been demonic, musically-inclined men, yet, they had their ups and downs and were strong because they were able to make the best of it. The biggest example here of their ‘ups and downs’ was Omega’s absence.

Mist took a few delicate steps forward, gently touching Air’s shoulder. “Are you alright?” she asked quietly. She knew he was, but still wanted to make sure after everything that happened that early morning. He turned back, his eyes swimming but a smile on his face.

“I just...I love them so much. I do not know what I would do without them, ghoul or not.” he says, his voice cracking a little as he spoke. It severed Mist’s heart hearing his voice break like so, but made her feel happy that they all looked out for each other and stuck together through thick and thin. “They mean everything to me. That's why it is so hard for me to take the fact that Omega is gone. I just don't want anything to happen to them.” She understood what he meant wholeheartedly. They were her brothers too now, and she would never wish anything bad upon them. She smiled back up at him, and it almost hurt with the sharp points of her teeth digging into the soft flesh of her mouth. But she dealt with it. “I understand, Brother Air. But I promise you, nothing bad will happen to them. And as for Omega...I believe he will return.” she says, butting his shoulder with her head in a cat-like way. Mindful of her short horns.

She squeaked in surprise when he grabbed her, pulling her into a tight embrace, his face burying in her fluffy mass of white hair. “Thank you, sister. I care about you too, I hope you know. I've just been talking about our brothers because they were with me when all that happened. I do love you too though. And they do as well.” he said, voice muffled slightly. She waited a moment before pulling her arms around him, hugging back. “I know. Thank you, Air.” she said into his ruffled stage coat. She realized just how short she was and how much taller he was in that moment. She only came up a little bit above his stomach.

“No, thank _you_. I haven't been able to talk about this to anyone. You're the first person to hear me talk in depth about it. Thank you for letting me do so, it feels better to have it off my chest than letting it sit and fester in my mind and make me miserable.” he kisses the top of her head sweetly before she pulls away, leaning on the adjacent counter again and glancing towards the sleeping horned men on the couch.

“Should we wake them up? I can make breakfast for everyone,” she says, looking up at him and giving a cheerful grin.

Air smiles back, giving a nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a few days late...I am sorry you guys. I've just been going through a tiny writer's block, and have been rushing to finish Något Nytt. Since its finished now, this will be my main focus. Enjoy!~


	11. Emeritus

His golden fingernails tapped the side of the glass with a hushed tinkling noise as his gloved hand came into contact with it, picking it up and bringing it to his face. A deep red sloshed in its bowl, slipping past his painted lips as he drank slowly, savouring the bitter and dry flavor that came from the wine. One of his favourites.

His hand shook slightly as he set the glass back down, his mismatched eyes trained on the fountain pen and blank piece of parchment that lay atop his desk. Tears threatened to fall as they gathered in the corners of his eyes, obscuring his vision and making the parchment look like a white blob on the wooden surface.

“He is safe and still awake, you know.”

“I heard you the first time.”

“Then why do you continue to mourn and weep as though he were erased permanently?”

Papa’s eyes flicked up to the shadow that sat atop his desk, it's thin legs crossed over each other. It's long, spindly and pointed fingers held to the old wood of the desk as its blank, milky white eyes stared straight through him. The only bit of colour on it that wasn't the smoky black like the rest of its features. When it spoke, nothing on it except the very edges of its hazy form moved and wavered. Like smoke. The voice that came from it dipped around in his head as if it were only communicating telepathically, although, when Papa responded, he actually used his voice.

“You wouldn't understand.”

His voice cracked. The tears finally began to fall, leaving black trails through the stark white paint that covered most of his features. They fell and stained a corner of the parchment on the surface of the desk. “You wouldn't understand because you don't know him like I do. He can't….he can't be there by himself. He needs me. He is awake, but this is killing him. I can...I can _hear_ him,” his eyes suddenly focused sharply on the demon that sat upon the table. “ _I can fucking hear him_! In my mind! It's all I hear at night and sometimes throughout the day! He cries, he mutters, he speaks to himself, he calls to me, he calls to his brothers and even the _sister_ he has never met, all of it, I can _hear_!” Papa was shouting now and stood up fast, knocking over the chair that he'd been sitting in with a loud clang that echoed throughout the high-roofed room. The demon did not flinch or wince away, only stared back with a hint of unseen and unheard emotion at the satanic priest.

Papa turned briskly, his shimmering vestments billowing behind him as he made his way over to a large rack that held several different bottles of wines and champagnes. His shoulders shook as he wept quietly, picking a bottle and bringing it back to the desk. The previous one had been drained, along with what was left in the glass. His raven-black hair bounced as he walked back, free from the mitre that he'd left at his ‘throne.’

He set the bottle down on the desk, yanking out the cork himself and gripping the neck tightly, bringing it to his lips for take a long pull. Small frothy bits of the champagne ran over his lips, down his chin and neck, disappearing into the dark below his collar.

“Yes, I know. You should be able to hear him. After all, you can hear _me_.”

Papa paused, slowly inching the bottle away from his now paint-smeared pink lips. He stared at the demon with his widened green and white eyes. His heart felt as though it had just been pinched with a pair of metal tongs. “E-excuse me?”

The demon shrugged, leaning forward and placing it's ‘head’ in his hands, fingers laced together. “Have you _really_ not caught on?” It began, sighing. “He is what I am. What the other two leaders are now.”

Papa only stared at the spectre that sat upon his study desk, the bottle in his hand quivering slightly as small tears still fell from his bloodshot eyes. “No...no, you're lying. Even if he is...no. He's not.”

Papa growled, slamming the bottle down on the table, pointing a shaking finger at the demon. “Don't you say those things. Don't you _dare_.” The demon blinked, keeping it's eyes trained on the weeping anti-pope. “You know it is true. Why deny? Just like the name of your band. He is a _ghost_ now. But alas, only since he is with us. It is to keep his power on the down low.” the shape explains, bringing a hand up as if to inspect it's fingernails. Papa stood before it, his chest heaving as he panted angrily. “Why are you telling me these things? Why? When there is nothing I can do!” he shouts at the unmoving being. He knew fully well what it had meant.

Omega was not actually  _dead_ , of course. Merely speaking, his soul, his human life-force merged with that of the demonic presence that had filled him when he became a ghoul was captured and being kept prisoner. It was the only way, besides reversing the curse, to flatten a Papa or ghoul’s power. Where his physical body was though Papa hadn't a clue. Nor did he want to ask out of fear.

The anti-pope rubbed his temples, trying to keep himself from allowing anymore tears to spill for his kidnapped friend. The demon in front of him chuckled, it's disgusting gray orbs squinting as it did. “Hit a nerve, did I?” it spoke again. “No worries. As long as you or your other merry horned boys do not fuck up, then he will remain alright. Depending on the verdict that Sammæl gives him.”

It hopped off the desktop, turning on its back and tucking it's arms behind its head as it floated next to Emeritus. Still staring at him with the emotion-devoid eyes. Windows to the soul? No. This thing did not have a soul.

Papa shook his head, shaking a hand at the denon. “No. If that...if he places one _talon_ on my ghoul…” he trailed off, feeling the hot tears threaten his eyes once more. Gods, how he hated to sob. Especially in front of such a petty spectre. He couldn't bear to finish though. Instead, he feebly picked up his chair with shaking hands and sat down in it, scooting it back up to the desk. His head stayed dipped down.

“Why would He allow this...this man to do this to me. I am _His_ son. How could He?” he whispered to himself. Though he knew deep down he shouldn't curse their Lord for what had happened. He was being affected by this corrupt power as much as Papa and his ghouls were. Cutting off their communication with him. All these rituals since Omega has been gone...none have been heard by Him. Papa couldn't bear to speak of it or say anything though.

“Because He is weakening with our vast amount of power and will soon have to submit to Sammæl. So will you.” the shadow’s voice had dropped a few octaves as it spoke. For once, it's eyes flicked away from Papa and to one of the large stained glass windows. Depicting the sigil of Baphomet. “You will all live under his rule. The world will. Which means you will have to say goodbye to this sanctum. Pity,” it spoke. “‘Tis a beautiful building. Too bad it shall be destroyed.”

Papa did not respond. He only stared at the blank parchment before him. Ignoring the demon, he grabbed the fountain pen and began to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh the first part is about to come to an end! Just to be clear, this will be a three part series. I already have another plot for a different story in mind, but it will not be started until this series is over. Enjoy!


	12. Contact

“ _What_? No, Air would have told us this if it had happened...wouldn't he?”

Aether sat across from Mist in the otherwise empty mess hall of Sanctum. They were seated at one of the many long marble tables in the vast room that the congregation would sit at during a feast or celebration of somekind. They both had plates of food set in front of them, courtesy of dear Brother Alpha, of whom was nowhere to be found after preparing it for them. Mist wasn't quite sure what the meal was; all she knew it was a platter with some kind of cooked meat and what appeared to be drizzled with red wine, strange vegetables and various seasonings. Sure, it smelled good, but she knew what the meat was. Likely human, considering what they were.

No, they did not kill living people for food. Rather robbing fresh graves. Yes, it was still a _little_ bad. But better than destroying the life of one and the others around them; they gave thanks before preparing it, which made them feel better and ensure that it was alright that they would be putting the body towards food and nutrients for themselves.

“Air said that he kept it to himself and only he knew that Omega was blocked from hearing his words.” she folded her hands under her chin, watching as Aether stabbed the chunk of food with his fork and pulled it up to his waiting mouth. His mask was set aside and his balaclava was still in place. She watched as the razor sharp canines he possessed tore the hunk of meat in no time. He dropped his fork down on the table, chewing and giving a sigh. “I just don't get it. I wish he had told us at least, I still feel the same as I did when I was told Omega was gone. _Poof_. Whatever,” he said, his green eyes meeting Mist’s. His contacts had been left behind, and so had hers. “I'm still just as upset as when I found out. Only now, I'm just more curious as to where he is. I also feel a little more helpless now knowing Air’s ability was blocked off in that moment. That's crazy and must mean Omega is dealing with something bad…something strong that knows just how to fuck with us.” he says, pushing his plate away from him and wrapping his arms around himself. “I just wish he was here. I wish we had a way of knowing where he was..” he trailed off. His eyes remained on his sister’s.

Mist may not have known Omega on a personal level like her new brothers, but she still sympathized with them and was just as upset that he was gone. She reached out, putting a soft hand on his shoulder. He wasn't crying, yet she still could tell he was hurt by the way his brows furrowed and how his tone of voice was.

“Listen...maybe...maybe me and you can find a way to search for him. He couldn't have just been... _erased_. Keep this in mind: he is _somewhere_.” she reassured him, giving a faint smile. The ghoul stared at her a moment longer before allowing the corners of his own lips to tug upwards in a small grin. “You are right...we can. And maybe Air could help us. Since...you know..the others don't know about his telepathy being blocked and all that. Unless you told them?” he said, pulling his plate back to stab a few of the odd vegetables and fork them into his maw. Looking down at the plate, Mist finally recognized one as okra. She'd never had it before, therefore had not recognized it. “Oh no, I have not told anyone else. I'm closest to you...that's why I chose to tell you. I'm sure Alpha would have brushed it off and called me dumjävel anyways,” she chuckled. She knew that Swedish insult all too well after hearing him and Earth bicker back and forth.

Aether laughed for the first time they'd begun eating. “True. He is a stubborn goddamned mule sometimes. He probably wouldn't even believe Air _himself_ if he'd told him.” he chortled, heartily finishing his share of food before eyeing Mist’s untouched plate after a moment of thought. “You...uh...you gonna eat that?” he asked quietly. She smiled, pushing her plate towards him. She wasn't very hungry anyways.

* * *

Mist had traversed the halls of the huge church shortly after lunch with her fellow ghoul brother, parting ways with him to explore and maybe head back to continue packing her things in her living quarters. She was of course getting moved to a proper room on the fifth level, to be with the rest of the others since she wasn't part of the congregation anymore. She would miss this room, as she'd been there for so long. Though it did bring back the hurtful memories of her first night as a demon. It had been a week since then and she was already beginning to feel comfortable in this slightly newer skin. Her lisp had finally dissolved much to her relief.

Shaking her head, she began to shift in the direction of her living quarters. She was of course in the normal ghoul attire: black stage jacket with her highlighted elemental symbol, water, dress pants, spats and dress shoes, dark gray sash, and her grucifix on a chain. She'd been able to tuck and pin back her short but poofy white hair in the balaclava and her mask was set securely in place. Her eyes were devoid of the lenses though, and her yellow irises stood out brightly against the black of the paint around and on her lids. Her hands stuffed in the pockets of the pants as she made her way to her door, fishing for her key. Sucessfully entering the room, she glanced around. Boxes filled with her clothing and neccesary items lined the room, all her blankets and comforters and such folded neatly on the couch. She smirked under her mask, chuckling. Earth must have stopped by to be of a little help. Though, she was slightly annoyed that he'd probably picked the lock on her door with his claws just to help fold a few blankets. It was still kind of a funny thought, and sweet of him though.

She moved, grabbing an empty box and began gently setting the folded pieces of fabric in. Pushing them down to make room for the next. She grabbed the packing tape that was set on the counter in the kitchen, drawing it over the top of the box to seal it shut like the rest before stacking it on another box merely labeled ‘clothing.’

After about an hour or two, she plopped down on the couch, closing her eyes and sighing. Halfway into the packing she'd turned on music, singing along to Candlemass and dancing to various soft indie bands. She loved metal and rock music, of course, but also very much enjoyed indie music. She'd grown up around a lot of it. Her taste in music was very vast, as there really wasn't a genre she didn't like. She loved learning about any kind of type, not really disliking much. She sang along to the current song that played; Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd. One of her favourite groups.

Though, unfortunately, her trance-like state and current jam sesh was cut short as an abrupt, loud knock rang throughout her room, followed by speech.

“Mist? Mist are you in there? _Please_ , I need to talk to you!”

Aether?

He sounded so frantic, and so did his knuckles as they rapped upon the wood surface of her door. If she still had a heart, it would surely be pounding against her chest in that moment in fright. She jumped up, sprinting to the door. As soon as it had open, he burst in, slamming it behind him before turning to look at her. His eyes were wide, tears streaming from them as he looked at her. “Aether? What is wrong? Is everything alright?” she asked, grabbing his mask and pulling it off. His chubby cheeks were red and tear-streaked; it broke her heart to look at him like that. “What _happened_?”

The ghoul sniffled, putting a hand over his mouth to stifle a sob before attempting to speak. “O-Omega...he...he _spoke_ to me! I heard his v-voice in my head! He was crying...telling me where he was before it cut off and...s-static...what in the hell is _happening_ to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this part of this series ahhh!!! I am excited. I already have two chapters ready for the next part, but I will not be updating it for a bit. I have a few other fics that I would like to work on in the meantime  
> Enjoy!!!


End file.
